A Life in Silver and Green
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: The horrors of war are over causing Draco to pick up the pieces. He still lives with his mother and is trying to forget about his past. Moving on is the hardest thing to do. Draco/Astoria in 100 chapters. In Progress.
1. Chapter 1 Prompt Celebration

Written for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by: Dancingwithrainbows, at the Harry Potter Fanfiction challenge forum.

For: Schermione, and tat1312: Two great friends, and two people with whom I know love Astoria/Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco groaned at the sight of the invitation resting on the table before his mother.<p>

"Another celebration?" he whined.

"Yes, Draco," his mother replied as she sipped her evening tea.

"Who is it this time?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Pansy's engagement ball," his mother said without even looking up at him. Draco's face fell. His old flame was getting married, and here he was the same age living with his mother and not getting married. He blamed his father for that. The father that was taken to prison after the war. Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Special thanks to my beta Slytherin Head for beta'ing the chapters for me.<p>

I will update ten per week till they are all up there.


	2. Chapter 2 Prompt Promise

Chapter 2-100 words- Prompt- Promise

"Draco, promise me you'll be nice." His mother looked up at him with a stern look.

"Why should I be nice? She's the one who cheated on me with Blaise, let me guess, that's who she is marrying right?" he grumbled.

"Yes."

"Remind me, why are we being invited to these events? People turned against us after the war remember?"

"Draco, those people are people we fought against. The few pureblood families left are trying to stand together to support each other and to lean on each other." His mother grinned at him. " This reminded me of something, Draco."


	3. Chapter 3 Prompt Love

Chapter 3-100 words- Prompt-Love

"What, Mother?" He knew what was coming.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. You are behind. You need to find someone, or I'll add you to the pure blood list of arranged marriages. You have one year to fall in love with someone," his mother replied.

"What? Mother, you can't be serious. How am I going to fall in love someone in a year? There's no way I'm going back to Hogwarts." Draco stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"You'll find a way if you don't want me to pick your mate for life," Narcissa said.


	4. Chapter 4 Prompt Haunted

Chapter 4-100 words- Prompt- Haunted

"You know my rules, you have to be married in order to get all the money from your father." Narcissa's tone warned Draco not to question further. After the war ended, she sold the Manor, and bought a new Manor. They didn't want to live in a home full of haunted memories. His mother made sure his father didn't know where they were.

"Mother, that isn't fair," Draco stated frowning.

"Life isn't fair. Do you think I want your father behind bars? If I had it my way, he'd be dead for putting us through hell." His mother surprised him.


	5. Chapter 5 Prompt Lies

Chapter 5-100 words- Prompt- Lies

"Is that why you divorced him once you got the chance?" Draco walked over to his mother and gave her a small hug.

"I couldn't stand being to someone who was told lies all the time. There's more to it than you know. Don't worry about it now, Draco, go buy yourself a new suit for the celebration. It is this weekend, seven pm at their estate." His mother handed him a bag full of Galleons. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Mother, we don't need to worry about him anymore," Draco tried comforting her.


	6. Chapter 6 Prompt Memory

Chapter 6-100 words- Prompt-Memory

"Look, we don't have to talk about this now. We don't need another memory to give us more nightmares. It's best if we try to move on. Once you find love in your life, you can forget the pain your father inflicted on us. I am getting older, Draco. I would like to see grandchildren before I passed on." His mother looked tired.

"Mother, don't talk like that. I don't like it. Why don't you go lie down?" He helped her to her chambers and covered her with a blanket.

He watched his mother fall asleep quickly before he left.


	7. Chapter 7 Prompt Fragile

Chapter 7-100 words- prompt-Fragile

His mother's fragile form scared Draco to death. He worried for her. He knew the years under Voldermort's torture and his father's abusive ways were hard on his mother, but Draco didn't realize how hard it was till he saw her curl up with a blanket.

Draco walked to his living room of his new home and picked up the Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," he bellowed as he threw green powder onto the low glow of the fire.

Draco appeared in The Leaky Cauldren. He brushed himself off and headed out to Diagon Alley's main entrance.


	8. Chapter 8 Prompt Beauty

Chapter 8- 98 words- Prompt-Beauty-

He didn't pay attention to where he was going. Draco bumped into someone knocking her down.

"Watch it," she barked at him before he could speak. He stared at the blonde haired beauty before him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Draco was curious. Who was she to not be afraid of him?

"Are you going to help me up or not?" she asked as she held out her hand.

Draco shook his head, and put his hand on hers. Something funny ran through him as his fingers grasped through hers. He pulled her up and took a few steps back.


	9. Chapter 9 Prompt Innocence

Chapter 9-100 words- Prompt- Innoscence-

Her innocence surprised him.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked as he pulled his hand back from her.

"No."

"You're serious. You really have no clue?" He was dumbstruck. Draco crossed his arms against his chest and cleared his throat.

"You do look familiar. Oh wait, I know who you are." He didn't like her evil grin as she stared at him.

He glanced at her.

"Did you just check me out?" she asked catching him.

"No," Draco lied.

"Well, take a good look because this is the last time you will see me." She twirled around him.


	10. Chapter 10 Prompt Spark

Chapter 10- 100 words- Prompt spark-

He ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and flashed a smile towards her hoping to spark her memory. He watched as realization dawned on her.

"You're Draco Malfoy," she stated.

"There you go," he said as he put his hand in his pocket of his suit. "I'm surprised the suit didn't give me away. I always wore them in that hell hole."

"There are rumors about you you know," she replied.

"There will always be rumors about me. It comes with the name Malfoy."

"My sister knows you."

"And who is your sister?" H was curious.

"Daphnee Greengrass."


	11. Chapter 11 Prompt Fade

Chapter 11- 100 words- Prompt- Fade

* * *

><p>His smile began to fade as he turned it into a frown.<p>

"Now you know who I am."

"Astoria."

"You remember." Astoria pulled her hair neatly in a pony tail and watched him watch her.

"How could I forget?"

"I practically knocked you off your broom that one Quidditch practice." She laughed.

"I can't believe they let a girl play Quidditch, even if it was just a trial run." Draco's voice became cold towards her. He thought he was playing her, but in reality, she was playing him. She knew who he was, but made him look like a fool.


	12. Chapter 12 Prompt Truth

Chapter 12- 100 words- Prompt- truth

* * *

><p>"Well, after the war, rules changed at Hogwarts. Girls got to play on the Slytherin team, and I became captain. Too bad you didn't continue. I could have helped you improve," she teased him.<p>

"For your information, I am a good Quidditch player." Draco didn't like being brought down by anyone, let alone a girl.

"Really? I heard you joined the team cause your father bought everyone new brooms."

"I joined because I was the best Seeker for my house." He didn't like where this was going and wanted to leave as soon as he had the chance.

"The truth hurts."


	13. Chapter 13 Prompt Cold

Chapter 13-100 words- Prompt- cold

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass puzzled him, confused him and caused him to think. Her attitude towards him was cold, as if she knew she already didn't like him. Draco didn't know what he wanted. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave him alone, or to continue talking to her. No girl had ever made him act differently than her before. And Draco Malfoy didn't like that one bit.<p>

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed talking to you, I have to get going," she stated as she started to turn on her heels. Draco grabbed her arm and stared at her.


	14. Chapter 14 Prompt Dark

Chapter 14-100 words- Prompt- Dark

* * *

><p>Her dark brown eyes stared back at him. He blinked and looked down at the ground.<p>

"Let go of me," Astoria demanded. Draco quickly looked up at her, and obeyed only because he didn't want to know what she would do to him if he didn't let go.

"I'll see you around," Draco replied.

"We'll see about that," she said and walked off.

He didn't know what came over him as he watched her leave. It was as if he was in a trance of some sort. Draco shook his head and hoped to get her out of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15 Prompt Alone

Chapter 15-100 words- Prompt- Alone

* * *

><p>He hurried with his errands in Diagon Alley. Astoria Greengrass didn't leave his mind all day. Draco made it home before the rain started and made his way to his mother's quarters. A knock on the door allowed him to come in.<p>

"Mother?" he called out to her and found her beside the bed alone.

"Draco."

"What's wrong?"

"Your father died in prison." The solemn look on her face caused Draco to sit down on her bed next to her.

"How?" he managed to say.

"They wouldn't tell me. I just got a letter here in the owl post today."


	16. Chapter 16 Prompt Bittersweet

Chapter 16- 100 words- Prompt- Bittersweet

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about it?" he asked as he studied her expressionless face.<p>

"I'm not sure. Honsetly, I pictured this moment bittersweet."

Rain continued to fall against the window of her bedroom.

"I thought I would feel happy upon hearing the news. Growing up, I pictured him dying many times, in many ways. Sometimes I even wanted to kill him myself." Draco confessed.

"It's as if I feel-"

"Empty," they said together. Draco placed a hand on his mother's hand and squeezed it. She turned to look at him.

"We're better off without him you know," he said frowning.


	17. Chapter 17 Prompt Revenge

Chapter 17- 100 words- Prompt- Revenge

* * *

><p>"I had planned many times revenge against your father. I had thought of hiring someone to kill him if they didn't take him away. But, you know, Draco, I didn't do that," his mother confessed.<p>

"Why?" His mother's statement caused him to look up.

"Because, I wasn't going to stoop to his level. I knew I was better than that. I knew he would meet his end one day and I had hoped it would be just as painful as the life he gave us." Narcissa formed a weak smile as she looked at him which confused Draco even more.


	18. Chapter 18 Prompt Conversation

Chapter 18- 100 words- prompt- conversation

* * *

><p>The conversation itself was strange. Draco wondered if his mother was alright.<p>

"Mother, we don't have to go to Pansy's celebration if you don't want to go." He tried getting out of it, but his mother knew what he was doing.

"Don't be stupid, Draco, we are going and that's final. Just because your father died, doesn't mean I'm willing to stop my life to mourn over him. You are not getting out of it. Dinner is at seven. I will expect to see you in the kitchen. We have company tonight." His mother stood up and smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 19 Prompt Loss

Chapter 19-100 words- prompt- loss

* * *

><p>"Company?" he asked her as he watched her walk towards the closet.<p>

"I have invited a family over to dinner."

He didn't like where this was going.

"Are you sure you are ready to be a hostess after the loss of your husband?"

"I can put on a mask and pretend everything is fine. I've done it for years now, Draco, I'm a pro at it." His mother turned around.

"I'm not saying another word about it, Draco. They will arrive on time tonight." She clapped her hands and another house-elf appeared to help prepare her for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20 Prompt Fire

Chapter 20-100 words- Prompt- Fire

* * *

><p>Draco wore a black suit as he stared at the fire. The conversations he had that day first with his mother, and then with Astoria, and then with his mother again pounded in his mind like the rain pounded on the windows outside of their home. The grandfather clock in the far corner of the room stroke seven. His mother came down the marble staircase wearing a dark green dress. As the chimes came to a close, a doorbell rang causing Draco to look up.<p>

"They are on time. As usual, the Greengrass family is always on time," Narcissa said.


	21. Chapter 21 Prompt Mask

Chapter 21- 100 words- prompt- Mask

He thought he had heard her wrong as the head elf opened the door.

"Mother, you can't be serious, you invited the Greengrass family here?" Draco eyed the family walking into their home.

"Draco, be nice and smile," Narcissa ordered.

He knew he had to obey no matter how much he didn't want to. It was his mother's wishes to have company, and if she could put a mask on, so could he. Draco formed a fake smile as he saw Astoria coming through the threshold of his home.

He found himself staring at her. Her eyes locked with his.


	22. Chapter 22 Prompt Thunder

Chapter 22- 100 words- Prompt- Thunder

Thunder boomed just as Daphne entered his home. She didn't even notice Draco was there. And for once, Draco was grateful. He knew she was Pansy's best friend.

"Welcome to our home. Dinner is ready." Narcissa smiled.

The head elf headed the way to the dining room. As the company walked in front of them, Draco tried talking to his mother.

"Mother, what are you thinking? Inviting them here? Don't you know Daphne is Pansy's best friend? If I make one wrong move tonight, Pansy will hear about it."

"Then you will do your best to behave, won't you?"

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23 Prompt Silence

Chapter 23- 100 words- Prompt- Silence

"By the time the evening is over, you should have someone in mind to try to and date." His mother threw him off guard. Before Draco could respond, they were seated at the large table. He was seated next to Astoria Greengrass. He glared at his mother from across the table. As he placed his napkin on his lap he turned toward Astoria and whispered so low only she could hear him.

"I didn't want to sit next to you. I was forced," he informed her breaking the silence that crept in between them just as his mother eyed them.


	24. Chapter 24 Prompt Hatred

Chapter 24- 100 words- Prompt- Hatred

"Don't worry. I didn't want to come," Astoria retorted in the same tone just as her father glanced in their direction. She put her napkin down on her lap as well.

"Good, then it's a mutual feeling between us," Draco said politely.

"I suppose, if the feeling is hatred," Astoria said as she turned to him. There was something about her eyes that caused him to stare directly into them. He couldn't turn away even if he wanted to.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco hissed.

"If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here," Astoria said.


	25. Chapter 25 Prompt Nightmare

Chapter 25- 99 words- Prompt-Nightmare

"We seem to agree on one thing. I wouldn't have you here either." Draco saw the confused look on her face and smiled.

The nightmare of a dinner moved as slowly as possible. When it was finally over, Draco stood up so fast he knocked his chair over causing everyone to stare at him. He glared at his house-elf and watched the elf pick up his own chair. Astoria had a disgusted look on her face which Draco couldn't figure out.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to take a walk now that the rain has stopped."


	26. Chapter 26 Prompt Moonlight

Chapter 26- 9 words-Prompt-Moonlight

"Good idea, Draco. Why don't you show Astoria our beautiful gardens?" His mother gave him a sneaky look as Draco gaped at her. He had wanted to get away from Astoria, not be forced to go on a walk with her.

"Fine, Mother. Astoria, come with me," he gritted through his teeth not looking at either one of them.

The moonlight played peek a boo through the clouds as they walked outside. Draco stretched and yawned. He was already bored with her.

"Am I really that boring? I haven't even said anything and you're already yawning. That's rude, Draco."


	27. Chapter 27 Prompt Rain

Chapter 27-100 words- Prompt-Rain

The smell of rain filled Draco's nostrils as he strolled through the garden. At first he wanted to take off in a quick run and ditch Astoria, but then quickly changed his mind. Her silence puzzled him even more. When they met that afternoon, she did nothing but talk, and now, she was silent and it confused Draco.

The full moon light up the path for them as they walked along the gardens. Draco stopped at a white lily and admired the flower. The raindrops nestled on the leaves. He caught Astoria staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.


	28. Chapter 28 Prompt Flowers

Chapter 28-100 words- Prompt-Flowers

"I just didn't picture Draco Malfoy as one to stop and smell a flower." She smirked.

"It's mine," he said.

"I know it's yours, it's your garden," she said with an attitude.

"I mean, the garden. I did this." He was telling a secret to a stranger and he didn't know why.

"You mean, you planted all the flowers here?" She turned and made a motion with her arm covering the area.

"Yes."

"Who knew that Draco Malfoy had a green thumb," she said in awe. He had finally broken her cold attitude towards him.

"No one knows," he replied.


	29. Chapter 29 Prompt Lily

Chapter 29-100 words- Prompt- Lily

"Why? I hate to say it, but you've got a talent for flowers." She went over to the same lily, bent down and smelled it.

When she stood back up, Draco picked the flower and handed it to her. Their hands touched once more as she accepted it with a confused look. He quickly pulled away from her feeling the same thing he felt earlier.

"Because, if people knew the rude Draco Malfoy loved flowers, it would ruin his reputation. I was actually good at Herbology in Hogwarts. It was one of the good things about that school," Draco answered.


	30. Chapter 30 Prompt Roses

Chapter 30- 100 words- Prompt-Roses

"I suppose that's true," she said as she admired the flower in her hands. The moonlight showed higher above them as he lead her towards his precious roses. This was a softer side of Draco that he only showed his mother. He somehow knew she wouldn't tell anyone his secret. In a way, she was learning things about him that no one knew, and Draco actually liked.

"Wow," she said as they came to the different coloured roses. "You did this?" She turned to him.

"Every one. Gardening is good therapy," he said.

"Therapy?" Her quizzical look begged for answers.


	31. Chapter 31 Prompt Autumn

Chapter 31- 100 words- Prompt- Autumn

"After a hell of a life I had, and with my father in prison, and rebuilding our Malfoy name, I needed something good in my life."

"And gardening helped? I'm sorry for your loss." She looked away from him.

"I'm not. He was a horrible man to us. We're better off. You'd be surprised. Instead of taking my anger and frustration out on someone or something, I took it out on digging. I became obsessed with getting what I wanted, and spent the early spring planting roses. These roses and lilys bloom in the summer and autumn months," he explained.


	32. Chapter 32 Prompt Secret

Chapter 32- 100 words- Prompt- Secret

"I hate my sister," she said suddenly causing him to glance up at her. She was serious.

"What?"

"You showed me your secret of gardens, and I'm telling you one of mine."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Because, she gets everything she wants. She was the only one of us who was allowed to get married out of love. I feel as if I'm being forced to get married."

"Ah. So that's why your sister hardly spoke one word to me."

"She got married last year," Astoria informed him.

"You're not alone. I feel like I'm being forced as well."


	33. Chapter 33 Prompt Jealousy

Chapter 33- 100 words- Prompt- Jealousy

He suddenly felt sorry for her. The reason behind her attitude was jealousy towards her sister. It was as if they made some sort of connection in his garden. He stared at her with a sympathetic look on his face understanding her completely. Draco may have been a tough guy in Hogwarts, but deep down, he just wanted a normal life. He had hoped to get it after the war.

"Our parents are trying to force each other on us," Astoria said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard my parents talking," she stated.


	34. Chapter 34 Prompt Midnight

chapter 34- 100 words- Prompt-Midnight

When he looked at her with his grey eyes, he saw her staring back at him. Their eyes locked as if they were trying to search each other's thoughts. He broke free when he heard an owl call out to another one in the distance. Draco glanced up at the full moon above them.

"It's midnight," he whispered to her.

"I know."

"We should head back," he stated.

"I don't want them thinking we were off doing something when we weren't," Astoria replied. He shot her a glance.

"I have a reputation too you know."

"I'm all talk," he admitted.


	35. Chapter 35 Prompt Trust

Chapter 35- 100 words- Prompt- Trust

She stopped walking just as they reached the house. Astoria clutched the lily close to her and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm all talk. I talk a lot about what I've done, who I've done, and where. But it's all fake. I only said all of that to impress Crabe and Goyle at Hogwarts. I flirted with others, and kissed others, but that's as far as I've gone," Draco confessed.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I trust you. After all, you told me a deep secret, so I shared mine."

"I thought the garden was your secret."


	36. Chapter 36 Prompt Rumors

Chapter 36- 100 words- Prompt Rumors

"So the rumors spread around by my sister and Pansy aren't true?" She asked him.

"No, they're not true."

"I hate them even more now."

"Why?"

"All these years they portrayed you to look like someone who cared more about sex, than women and here you are; telling me as far as you've gone with a woman is kissing. Why would they lie about something like that?"

"I threatened them." He glanced at her. "Joking," he said once he saw her reaction.

"They used me to get what they wanted. Your sister and Pansy aren't very nice people," he stated.


	37. Chapter 37 Prompt Together

Chapter 37-100 words- Prompt- together

Their conversation was interrupted when Astoria's family exited the Manor.

"There you are, Astoria, time to go." Her mother eyed Draco and the lily Astoria was holding.

"Say thank you to him, Astoria," her father encouraged her.

"I already did, Father." Astoria turned to him and winked at him.

Together the family Disapparated right in front of Draco. He was surprised with himself after they left. He had never opened up to anyone before. Astoria Greengrass was one interesting woman. Something changed inside of Draco just by talking to her. Whatever it was, he wanted to know more about her.


	38. Chapter 38 Prompt Lonely

Chapter 38- 100 words- Prompt- Lonely

He found himself lonely after they left and missed Astoria's company. So instead of going straight to bed, Draco wandered to their study. He found his mother sitting in her desk chair going over parchments.

"Mother," he said as he approached her. She looked up at him.

"Ah, Draco. I was just going over the marriage list. You know, Daphne isn't on there anymore. Shame." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I know."

"I had hoped to put you with someone your own age." his mother glanced down at the paper. "But, I suppose Astoria will do."

"Excuse me?" he questioned.


	39. Chapter 39 Prompt Betrayed

Chapter 39- 100 words- Prompt- Betrayed

"You didn't realize that the whole reason why I invited the Greengrass family over for dinner was to set you up with one of their daughters?"

"Damn it, Mother. I knew you were up to something."

"Don't take that tone with me, Draco. I had to do something. I knew you wouldn't find someone within a year, and had to take action." An evil grin formed from his mother's lips.

He felt betrayed. His mother had given him a year, and didn't think her own son could find someone to get married to so he could get the Malfoy money.


	40. Chapter 40 Prompt Doubt

Chapter 40- 100 words- Prompt doubt

He stormed out of her study leaving her alone. He was too angry with her to speak to her. His mother had always had doubts, but that was with his father. Draco had never expected his mother to doubt him. Draco ran to his room and locked his door. He picked up a book and threw it against the wall watching it fall.

The whole reason why Astoria went on a walk with him was to get them out so they could talk about Astoria and Draco behind their backs. Draco was furious with his mother and with Astoria's parents.


	41. Chapter 41 Prompt Owls

Chapter 41- 100 words- Prompt- Owl

His owl gleamed in the light as the moonlight shined on it. The owl rustled its feathers and looked at Draco. Draco let the owl roam free in his room when he was in there, but when he was gone, the owl was in a cage.

It dawned on him. As he stared at the owl. He knew what he had to do. He had to write Astoria and tell her everything he knew. She said she overheard her parents talking about it, but didn't explain further. He assumed she heard the part about marriage and walked away from them.


	42. Chapter 42 Prompt Subtle

Chapter 42- 100 words- Prompt- Subtle

He finished the letter and wrote her name on it. He went over to his owl and placed the letter in its beak after folding it.

"Astoria Greengrass," he said. The owl showed a slight nod as Draco opened the window. Draco watched his letter fly out of sight and hoped it would reach her.

When the owl was gone, he turned to his calendar. Two days before Pansy's celebration. Two days till he saw Astoria again. This whole marriage thing was subtle; he couldn't place his finger on it, but something wasn't right. Draco had to figure it out.


	43. Chapter 43 Prompt Letters

Chapter 43- 100 words- Prompt- Letters

Over the next two days, letters were exchanged between them. She of course was furious with her parents and wanted to rebel against them. A suggestion in the last letter before Pansy's celebration caused Draco to smile.

_Draco,_

_We need to pretend that we hate each other. I don't know about you, but I hated you at first. And then you showed me your secrets, and I told you mine that night we went on a walk. If we act like we hate each other, maybe our parents will back off and leave us alone. What do you think?" _

_~Astoria_


	44. Chapter 44 Prompt Perfect

Chapter 44- 100 words- Prompt- Perfect

Her plan was perfect. He wrote one last letter to her before he started to get ready for the celebration.

_Astoria,_

_Sounds like a good idea to me. Don't be too hasty towards me. I do have feelings too. You know, I'm actually looking forward to tonight, but not to see Pansy. I could care less about her._

_~Draco_

He folded the last letter and wrote her name on it. Draco then gave the letter to his owl.

"Please, make sure this reaches her before nightfall or she won't be home." The owl took off through the open window.


	45. Chapter 45 Prompt Locket

Chapter 45- 100 words- Prompt- Locket

Draco headed downstairs after he got dressed in a white tux. He waited patiently for his mother by the fireplace. He had hardly spoken to her except at meal times and was ready to make peace. He had to get the plan working when he arrived at the Parkinson estate.

His mother came down the stairs a few minutes later. Draco eyed the locket she was wearing.

"I see you're still wearing the locket father gave you," he said as he tried to make small talk.

"Draco, don't start. This one has a special meaning to me."

"Why?" he asked.


	46. Chapter 46 Prompt Hurt

Chapter 46- 100 words- Prompt-Hurt

"It was before your father showed his true colors. A gift after I told him I was pregnant and thought it was a boy." She smiled at her son.

"I suppose that is alright then. Mother, I'm sorry for my behavior. I was just hurt that you couldn't believe that I would find someone on my own," Draco replied.

"I accept your apology. Are you ready?" She took Draco by the arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He frowned as he watched her grin.

"Let's go." Narcissa Disapparated with Draco attached to her arm to Pansy's estate.


	47. Chapter 47 Prompt Whisper

Chapter 47- 100 words- Prompt- Whisper

They apparated right outside of the door to the Parkinson estate.

"Mother, you know I really don't want to be here," Draco said before she knocked on the door.

"I know you don't. I hope you find someone who is interesting enough for you to possibly start dating."

"You have no idea, Mother," he said in a whisper so she couldn't hear him as the doors opened. Pansy herself welcomed them. She wore a long black evening gown dress that cut too low in the middle causing Draco to shiver as he stared at her.

"Well hello, Draco," Pansy greeted.


	48. Chapter 48 Prompt Diamond

Chapter 48- 100 words- Prompt- Diamond

"Pansy." He felt as if there was poison coming out of her as she spoke to him.

"You do know I'm engaged now right?" She teased as she flashed her left ring finger where Draco saw a big diamond.

"Nice rock. I'm sure Blaise had to lie and cheat to get his way with that one," Draco said so low that only she could hear. Pansy glared at him.

"Well, Draco, I'll see you inside," his mother said.

"Don't you dare try anything funny tonight. Blaise didn't want you here you know," Pansy stated as soon as his mum left.


	49. Chapter 49 Prompt Dream

Chapter 49- 100 words- Prompt- Dream

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your special night. Why did you invite me?" he asked as he threw her a dirty look.

"For fun," Pansy had an evil grin on her ugly face. Draco blinked and couldn't remember why he was attracted to her in Hogwarts.

"I don't like the sound of that," Draco stated flatly.

"Oh, trust me, you won't. Don't worry, Draco, Don't do anything wrong and nothing will happen to you." Pansy smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're forgetting who knows your secrets about women." Pansy smiled.

"You wouldn't dare." Draco glared at her.

"Try me."


	50. Chapter 50 Prompt Sunrise

Chapter 50- 100 words- Prompt- Surprise

"You're threatening me aren't you? I'm just a toy to you again just like when we were together in Hogwarts. I don't know what I saw in you. And to be honest, thank you for cheating on me with Blaise. You saved me a lot." Draco smirked. He was tired of talking to her and wanted to find Astoria.

"I have a little surprise planned if things are starting to not look like they are going my way. Just keep in line, Draco. Don't do anything stupid," Pansy threatened with a warning.

Draco stared at her.

"Don't worry, I won't."


	51. Chapter 51 Prompt Balloons

Chapter 51-100 words- Prompt-Balloons

He wondered what Pansy had cooked up if he slipped up. She was acting more like a snake than he was. He was glad to get away from her as soon as someone else came up.

As soon as he walked in he noticed there was a separate room for parents, and a separate room for people he went to school with.

Balloons and streamers were everywhere which surprised Draco because he thought the celebration would be more elegant than that. Pansy was always one who liked to be different from the rest of the girls with whom she hated.


	52. Chapter 52 Prompt Chocolate

_Author's note: I'm so sorry! I've forgotten about this story. Don't worry, it's all written out but it's the beta'ing that takes time. I'll try to finish beta'ing the rest of the story and upload again soon._

Chapter 52- 100 words- prompt- Chocolate

He found Astoria near the melting pot full of chocolate. She dipped a strawberry in it with a stick. He walked up to her and forced a smile.

"It's about time you showed up. I had no idea they'd separate us from the parents. What do they think we are in school or something?" Astoria said as she brought the strawberry to her lips.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked.

"We need to go on with the plan I guess. My parents made Daphne keep an eye on us," she warned Draco as her sister walked past.


	53. Chapter 53 Prompt Red

Chapter 53- 100 words- Prompt- Red

He studied the chocolate near her red lips and wondered if she was going to eat it. When she caught him staring at her, she took the chocolate strawberry, placed it to his lips, and fed it to him. He slowly took a bite so he could savor the flavor. Draco normally hated strawberries, but couldn't refuse one when it was handed to him by a pretty girl.

When he finished eating the fruit, he turned to make sure no one was watching.

"I don't like strawberries," he confessed.

"Then why did you eat it?" She grinned.

"I don't know,"


	54. Chapter 54 Prompt Crush

Chapter 54- 100 words- Prompt- Crush

"Well, well, well. Look at who's getting cozy over here." Daphne Greengrass interrupted the rare moment between Draco and Astoria.

"Daphne," Draco acknowledged her as he stepped back from Astoria.

"I think my little sister has a crush on someone." Daphne rubbed shoulders with Astoria forcing her sister to blush. Draco looked down, trying not to cause more embarrassment towards Astoria.

"What do you want Daphne?" Astoria demanded.

"Oh nothing. I just need to borrow Draco here for a few minutes from you, if you don't mind Astoria." Daphne grinned.

"Go ahead." Astoria glanced at Draco with a worried look.


	55. Chapter 55 Prompt Champagne

Chapter 55- 100 words-Prompt- Champagne

"Good." Daphne placed her champagne down in front of Astoria, and took Draco by the arm leading him away from her sister.

"Here's the deal. Pansy wants to make sure she is really wanting to marry Blaise. So she's waiting for you in her bedroom."

"I'm not going up there. I don't want to do anything with her." Draco started to turn from Daphne, but Daphne caught his arm.

"You do this or Pansy tells everyone you're all talk and ruins your reputation for good." Daphne's hazel eyes glared at him with an evil grin.

"I knew something was up."


	56. Chapter 56 Prompt Change

Chapter 56- 100 words- Prompt- Change

"You do this for her, and no one gets hurt 'kay?" Daphne pulled her brown hair back behind her shoulders and glared at Draco.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've changed since the war."

"Isn't change a good thing?"

"It's as if you aren't you anymore. You've changed into a completely different person. Pansy just wants to know if the old you will come out."

"What does that mean?"

"Just wait."

"I'm still the same me."

"Let's hope you're right about that, Draco."

They arrived at Pansy's room. Daphne knocked once.

"Come in." Pansy's seductive tone invited him in.


	57. Chapter 57 Prompt Temptation

Chapter 57- 98 words- Prompt Temptation

"She doesn't like to be kept waiting." Daphne opened the door and shoved Draco in, locking him in from the outside.

He felt nervous because the only light coming from the room were candles. Every instinct told him to leave. As he tried to turn the handle, he noticed it was locked. He turned around and saw Pansy standing before him in a very skimpy nightgown. He grabbed for his wand automatically getting defensive.

Pansy laughed. "You won't be needing your wand."

"Pansy what are you doing?" He tried to ignore the temptation going through him. He didn't want Pansy anymore. She was an engaged woman to his ex-best friend.


	58. Chapter 58 Prompt Kiss

Chapter 58- 100 words- Prompt- Kiss

"I want you to kiss me," Pansy demanded in a seductive tone.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you can forget about that."

"Why? So little Astoria doesn't get her heart broken?" When Pansy said Astoria's name, Draco all of a sudden felt protective. He balled his fists so he wouldn't do anything to Pansy and backed away from her.

"Leave her out of it," Draco warned her. A glow in Pansy's eyes let him know she hit a nerve.

"Here's the deal. You kiss me, or I'll tell your little friend you're all talk."

"That's not going to happen."


	59. Chapter 59 Prompt Drunk

Chapter 59- 100 words- Prompt- Drunk

"Pansy, this is your engagement party. Are you drunk or something?" Draco looked around for the lights so he could turn it on.

"I'm not drunk."

"Where's Blaise?"

"How the hell should I know?" Pansy moved closer to him catching him in between the wall caving him in with her hands against the wall. Before Draco knew it, Pansy planted a kiss on him. He tried shoving her off of him, but she deepened the kiss. He finally wiggled free by going under her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare kiss me again," Draco ordered her.


	60. Chapter 60 Prompt Tears

Chapter 60- 100 words- Prompt- Tears

"But Draco, you kissed me remember?" She eyed him, and the open door which Draco didn't see open. Astoria stood frozen in shock. Astoria then ran from the room. Draco took his hands off of Pansy and ran after Astoria.

"Astoria, wait," he said as soon as he caught up with her.

"Get off of me, Draco," she said as he gently turned her around. Tears formed in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I didn't kiss her."

"She said you did. I saw you holding her remember?"

"I kissed her yes, but I wasn't holding her," he argued.


	61. Chapter 61 Prompt Heartbroken

Chapter 61- 100 words- Prompt Heartbroken

"So she kissed you and you kissed her back? I thought you changed." Astoria's words hurt Draco's heart in a way he didn't understand.

"Astoria, I was set up. You have to believe me. They set me up to try to get the old me out."

"I think they succeeded." Astoria took Draco's hand off of her. When she touched him, he felt something strong go through him. He felt as if he was starting to fall for her when he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she was heartbroken which is exactly what Pansy and Daphne wanted.


	62. Chapter 62 Prompt Fall

Chapter 62- 100 words- Prompt- Fall

Draco was only invited to be a piece in their twisted games. He realized he still hated them.

"Damn it. Can't you see? The only reason why I was invited was to be used. They wanted to use me to hurt you. Remember that night in my garden you told me you hated your sister? I hate her too. She set me up."

"I thought you might be someone I could fall for. I know our parents were trying to set us up, but I thought I could fall for you on my own. I was wrong."


	63. Chapter 63 Prompt Mercy

Chapter 63-100 words- Prompt- Mercy

"I clearly was wrong about you. You haven't changed. I think you should leave now before you screw something else up, Draco." Astoria wiped her eyes for the tears fell on her face.

"Astoria, please, believe me," Draco begged for mercy from her.

"I saw you with her. I heard her say you kissed her. I felt something for you that night in the garden, but now it's gone. And you should go too." Astoria walked away from him crying. Draco cursed out loud punched the wall with his fists, and Disapparated without telling his mother where he was going.


	64. Chapter 64 Prompt Pebble

Chapter 64- 99 words- Prompt- Pebble

He found himself in his garden. Draco ordered for lights to be turned on to a house-elf, and watched the fear in the house-elf's eyes. The elf turned on lights, then left. Draco then noticed some pebbles lying near him. He picked one up, and threw it into his garden. He realized throwing pebbles took his anger out of him, and continued to throw them one at a time, not paying attention to where he was aiming.

When there were no more pebbles, Draco was out of breath. He stared around at the mess he just made.


End file.
